1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light-emitting display apparatus may include a display unit having a structure including an emission layer that is formed of an organic material and is between an anode and a cathode. When voltages are respectively applied to the anode and cathode, excitons may be formed from a combination of holes injected from the anode and electrons injected from the cathode. Accordingly, light is emitted when the excitons drop from an excitation state to a ground state, and thus, an image can be displayed.